


Raging Against the Sun

by savingthegeneration



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingthegeneration/pseuds/savingthegeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald, after kissing Gwendolyn, finds himself jealous of the sun, and hating how it brings out her shining beauty. Unlike him, who is a servant of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Against the Sun

Oswald knew this was wrong. It had to be.  
It was night in Erion. A cool breeze swept around the old abandoned castle, making the trees around it play lullabies with their leaves.

The moon shone brightly illuminating the balcony of the old castle. Lying in a bad adorned with red curtains lay a beautiful woman in a peaceful sleep. The light form the moon highlighted her face making her glow with incandescent beauty.

The woman was Gwendolyn, princess of Ragnanival, and daughter of Demon Lord Odin. And she was the object of Oswald's affections. Through a deal Oswald struck with Odin, Oswald managed to claim her as his bride. Though Oswald never considered her to be his bride. Not yet. To him, he never claimed a bride, only an opportunity. In the end he wanted it to be Gwendolyn's choice to decide her fate.

As silently as possible Oswald stripped himself of his heavy armor and changed into his casual attire. He then lit several of the candelabras scattered about the balcony. Even with the artificial light of candles Gwendolyn still maintained her radiance. Just with a different shade.

Oswald smiled lovingly as he sat down beside her. After a moment, temptation got the better of him and he softly caressed her face with his hand. Upon his touch, he felt sadness and doubt quake within his heart. _Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve you_ , he thought.

"Does someone like me who serves the darkness deserve to be with you, someone who adores the light?" He whispered. Feeling as if she would wake if he spoke too loud. Sighing deeply, Oswald stoked a few stray hairs away from Gwendolyn's face. Then he felt a strong breeze rush by, blowing out all of the candelabras. Oswald groaned and was about to light the candles again, but stopped. Laughing to himself he thought, this is where I'm comfortable, why invite the light?

Darkness was the one thing that he had always possessed throughout his life. The one thing that gave him comfort and solace, but the most important thing of all was power. The power of being the only one alive with this power, and the power of being alone with it. Power gave him comfort, and that was what scared him. It isolated him. It forced him to find comfort in the one thing he could never lose.

Lost in his thoughts he turned to glance at what he thought would be the dark sky only to meet the blinding gaze of the new dawn. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Oswald brought up his hand to shield them. He turned to Gwendolyn. Her head had turned to the side facing the new dawn. Oswald felt an emotion he had never felt before.

Was it envy?

He always knew Gwendolyn loved the light. Even though he had never met her personally, her sleeping face was a poor defense for hiding her thoughts. He just never thought that it would make him feel this way. How could she love something inanimate? What if the light woke her up and not his kiss? Or a better question, how can the sun wake in him jealousy? Anger welling up inside him he abruptly stood and grabbed the canopy curtains with a grip strong enough to strangle the life from someone. Before he could close them, however, a small frown formed on Gwendolyn's face, casting a dark shadow that dimmed her beauty.

Oswald melted, helpless, and immediately loosened his grip. God, he couldn't shut her away from that. She wasn't his possession. He just needed to remember that. He smiled to himself as he stared at her face. It was almost scary how much power she had over him with a twitch of expression. Dropping the curtains he turned toward the dawn, no longer shading his eyes. Wasn't light the freedom he had so desired? Why should he shun it away? He turned to Gwendolyn, no longer a frown on her face. Oswald felt his heart swell, and smiled.

He had almost forgotten. She was going to show him the way.


End file.
